


Tease

by lizzieonawhim



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, not a whole lot to say tbh, they have sex and then they talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieonawhim/pseuds/lizzieonawhim
Summary: In which Wally and Artemis blow off some steam, and then make an important life choice. NSFW.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot I had this until tumblr had their strikethrough, and then I was like 'oh hey, I should go grab that in case nsfw text gets banned, too.' My thanks to spitfirerantdragon, who pushed me to finish this way back when. Without her, you wouldn't be reading it right now. And I guess, in a weird way, thanks tumblr? Never would've gotten around to posting this here if tumblr strikethrough hadn't happened.

Artemis had hardly made it through the door before she found herself shoved up against it. Warm, familiar lips closed over hers again and again; she closed her eyes and matched Wally’s movements challengingly, reaching up to weave her hands into his short red hair. Artemis ground against Wally’s leg as it pushed its way between hers, savoring the sharp spike of pleasure that shot up from her clitoris. She moaned; Wally grunted and pressed forward, pinning her to the door with his bulk. His hands crept upward along her bare waist, trailing sparks in their wake, until he reached the edge of her uniform. His thumbs hooked under the taut, elastic fabric; Artemis broke off the kiss to remove her mask, then lifted her arms above her head so Wally could tug off her shirt and toss it over his shoulder, followed by her sports bra. A moment later, his ungloved hands were on her chest, massaging gently and running his thumbs over her nipples. Artemis gasped, arching into it; his lips returned to hers, muffling the sounds she was making. Her hands roamed down his chest and around to grip his ass, digging in just enough to make him jump.

“Wicked woman,” he mumbled against her lips, then started kissing along her jaw.

“You love it – nngh! Wally!” she gasped as he made his way down to her left nipple and sucked it into his mouth. His hands moved to her hips as his tongue swirled around the tip; Artemis let out an honest-to-god whimper. She couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed. Why bother? There were… more important… things… Wally’s hand went to her pelvis and started rubbing her clit through her pants in slow, circular motions. “Uuungh!”

“Mmm, you like that huh?” said Wally, grinning up at her.

“N-no talking,” Artemis grunted. Wally chuckled and came up to kiss her on the mouth. Distractedly, Artemis reached up to undo the zipper along his spine, and growled in frustration when she couldn’t find it. Wally pulled back with a smirk, yanked off his cowl, and undid the zipper the first couple of inches for her. Artemis finished the job on the top half of his uniform and pulled the fabric forward so Wally could tug his arms out of the sleeves and toss it to the side, and then they were back to the kissing.

Artemis broke off from the kiss with a high-pitched gasp, her neck arching back as Wally’s hand slid underneath her pants, between underwear and flesh, to rub at her clit directly. Wally took advantage of this to press kisses along her jaw and down to her pulse point, expertly avoiding all her ticklish spots with the ease of long practice. Artemis pushed her pelvis forward into his fingers; Wally took the hint and rubbed harder. Artemis found her hips rotating in slow circles, moving in perfect harmony with Wally’s hand. She felt a warm glow of pleasure building; her breath came harder and faster as it built and built until–

Wally removed his hand; Artemis let out a frustrated growl as the feeling dissipated without any payoff. He chuckled. “Don’t worry, babe,” he said. “We’ll get there.” Artemis scowled and opened her mouth to tell him off, only to find Wally’s tongue pushing past her teeth. She warred with herself for a moment, then relaxed into it, arms snaking up around his broad, muscular shoulders. They were both starting to sweat now; Wally’s chest was slick against hers as Artemis undulated against him, prompting a groan. Artemis could feel his erection through his pants as his hips bucked involuntarily, jerking the tip of his penis upward against her pelvis. She smirked.

“Getting excited, there, babe?” she breathed into his ear.

“Damn right,” Wally growled, pressing forward so she was pinned against the door. Artemis ground her hips against in a slow, deliberate circle and was rewarded by another jerk of his hips. “Aah! Artemis–”

“That’s what you get for teasing me.” She did it again.

“Ngh! Well, two can play at that– mmph!” This time, Artemis was the one pushing her tongue forward into Wally’s mouth, dragging the tip along the roof of his mouth towards his teeth before pushing in as far as she could go. His red hair was damp with sweat as she gripped it, holding his head in place while she had her wicked way with him. At long last, Wally let out a muffled sound that could only be described as a mewl, and if her mouth hadn’t been busy doing other things, Artemis would have grinned. This was when she knew she had him: when he let down his walls, put the Wallman to rest, and let himself be vulnerable with her. Instinctively, she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist; he caught her without missing a beat, his fingers digging into her ass as he hoisted her up. Artemis raked her hands through Wally’s short red hair, savoring the feel of it brushing through the gaps between her fingers.

She broke the kiss. “Bedroom, now.” There was a quick rush of air; a moment later, Wally set her down on the bed. Artemis kicked her boots off; Wally fumbled to do the same, then climbed on top of her. Artemis immediately went for the waistline of his pants, peeling them off along with his underwear and tossing them aside, then lifted her hips as Wally did the same for her. She let out a satisfied groan as cool air swept over her suffocated skin. Not that she didn’t like her uniform, but god did it get stifling after a while.

Then all thoughts of restrictive clothing flew out the window as Wally leaned down to kiss her again. His weight crushed her to the bed, warm and solid and just heavy enough. Artemis revelled in it. God, how had she ever gotten by without this, without the press of skin against skin and tongue against teeth, without having someone in her life with whom she could be this vulnerable and yet feel so completely, perfectly safe?

“God I love you, babe,” Wally mumbled against her lips. Above all, how had she ever done without that?

 _Okay, I’m getting way too sappy._ “No talking, remember?” Without giving him a chance to reply, Artemis flipped them so she was on top and pressed a ferocious kiss to his lips. Before she could do more than that, however, Wally flipped them back.

“Who said you were in charge?” The teasing light in his eyes didn’t prevent Artemis’s pride from surging to the forefront; she started to retort, but lost her train of thought as Wally’s hand returned to her clit. Instead of words, a strangled whine escaped her throat as his touch reawakened the nerves that had come so close to climax before. Artemis pushed her hips up into his fingers; Wally pulled his hand away. “Ah-ah-ah,” he said, smirking. “I’m in charge now, remember?”

“Like hell you are,” Artemis growled. She made to flip them again, but Wally caught hold of her hands and pinned them above her head. She could’ve gotten out of it, but he distracted her with another kiss. _He is too damn good at that,_ she thought hazily, kissing him back. Power struggle forgotten, she arched upwards into her boyfriend’s lean, muscular chest. Wally released her hands; she tangled them in his hair as he began kissing his way down her body. Artemis held her breath as he made his way past her belly button, inching his way downward, then groaned as he veered right to press kisses into the crease where her thigh joined her torso. “Ugh, Wally!”

“Yeah Artemis?” He switched to the other side; Artemis let out another loud groan of equal parts frustration and desire. “Tell me what you want babe.” He was teasing her again.

“Goddammit,” she gritted out. Words deserted her; she’d always been a more hands-on type of person anyway. Her fingers were still buried in his hair; gripping his head, she physically redirected Wally’s attentions where she wanted them, and felt him chuckle against her as he went to work.

Artemis let out a full, rich sigh of pleasure as his tongue circled her clit, moving languorously as he worked to bring that inner fire to the forefront. Her hips jerked as he gently sucked it into her mouth for a moment before letting go; a moment later, Artemis let out a cry of surprise as his tongue started to vibrate. Her fingers curled into the mattress; she found herself breathing hard, then realized she wasn’t just breathing, she was moaning, again and again as the pleasure built, dragging the sounds out of her with every exhale.

The vibrations increased; Artemis felt her body go rigid as she reached her threshold, then tipped over the edge, eyes closing as the sharp, delicious tang of orgasm spread from her pelvis up into her belly, then down her arms and legs to her fingers and toes. Her back arched with the force of it as a throaty cry of pleasure pushed past her lips and into the open air. All too soon, it was over; Artemis fell limp against the bed, gasping for breath, her clitoris twitching in the wake of it all.

“Told you we’d get there,“ Wally said, smirking, as he came back up to kiss her on the mouth. Artemis hummed into it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt Wally relax as they kissed, and carefully drew one foot up around his calf. Then she yanked, flipping the two of them and shifting quickly so that she sat securely atop his torso, legs clamped against his sides. Wally yelped with surprise and stared up at her, wide-eyed. Artemis smirked.

"My turn,” she told him, raking her fingernails just hard enough down his lean, muscular chest to let him know she meant business.

Wally swallowed hard. “Yes, ma'am.”

Slowly, Artemis leaned down, her hair falling like a curtain around the two of them as she breathed into his ear, “Good boy.” She followed up with a playful nip to Wally’s earlobe and revelled in the full-body shudder that followed. There was something heady about having that kind of power over a person, in prompting such a powerful, involuntary response. She did it again, then pressed a series of hot, wet kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips. As she kissed him, she ground her hips against his bare erection, prompting a high-pitched whine; her clitoris, still sensitive after her orgasm, jumped at the contact. Wally’s hands came up to grasp her hips; quick as a flash, Artemis pinned them above his head. “Now, now,” she purred, “don’t make me get out the handcuffs.”

“But Artemis–”

“Shhh. My turn, remember? Now who’s in charge?” Artemis punctuated the question with another grind of her hips.

“Nnngh! You are,” Wally panted, looking up at her helplessly through lust-filled green eyes. Artemis felt her own arousal stirring again at the sight.

“That’s right. I am. Now just lie back and let me take care of you.” Artemis leaned down and resumed kissing him, first on his mouth, then moving down to suck on his pulse point. But the moment she let go of Wally’s hands, they were on her again. Artemis drew back and sighed. “Well, babe,” she said, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With that, she reached up under her pillow and withdrew a pair of handcuffs.

“Aww, babe, can’t we talk about this?” Wally whined.

“Sorry, babe.” Artemis snapped a cuff onto one of his wrists. "You just can’t seem to remember who’s in charge.”

“Can I help it if you’re hot?”

“Apparently not,” said Artemis as she finished securing his hands to the bedpost. “That’s why we’re using the handcuffs.” She sat back and eyed her boyfriend speculatively, taking a moment to appreciate the way this pose stretched and lengthened his torso, highlighting the hills and valleys of muscles and ribs in a way that drew her gaze and held it.

“Like what you see, babe?” Wally waggled his eyebrows at her. Artemis felt a sudden surge of affection. What a dork.

“As if you even have to ask,” she told him with a fond smile. Something in her chest softened with a sweet sort of yearning that had her putting it all on pause to say, “I love you, Wally.”

He smiled back at her, that special smile he always gave when she said that: overwhelmed and overjoyed, like he had never quite believed anything this wonderful could really happen to him until it did. “I love you too, babe,” Wally said softly. Unable to stop herself, Artemis leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, brow furrowing as she poured herself into it, struggling to find the right way to show him just how much he meant to her. Wally kissed back the same way; Artemis heard the handcuffs rattle as he pulled against them, no doubt wanting to wrap his arms around her and crush her torso to his. Amused, Artemis nipped teasingly at Wally’s bottom lip; just like that, the mood had changed again. Wally groaned as she pulled away. “C’mon, babe, please?” he wheedled, yanking at the cuffs again. Artemis wasn’t too worried; he knew the safe word if he needed it.

“Nope; not ‘til I’m done with you.” Slowly, far more slowly than he had done to her, Artemis started kissing her way down Wally’s sculpted torso, licking and sucking and nipping lightly as she went. She took her time, lingering over his chest, sucking on first one nipple, then the other before trailing further south. She slowed down as she reached his happy trail; then, gradually, she started to veer left. Wally whined and tried to shift his hips to get her back on course; Artemis held him down and sent him a warning glare. He settled, though not without a groan.

“Don’t worry,” Artemis said, a little mockingly. “We’ll get there.”

“We did get there!”

“And we will this time too.” With that, Artemis pressed a kiss into the top of the slanted groove created by Wally’s abdominal muscles. Rather than stick to chastely pressing lips against skin, however, she frenched her way down, tongue swirling against skin in a way that had Wally’s legs scrabbling against the mattress to either side of her as she worked her way closer and closer to the center until–

She broke off and started in on the other side. Wally let out a noise like Artemis had just taken away the first sandwich he’d seen in a month; she ignored him as she gave this side the same treatment, at an even more agonizingly slow pace. By the time she finished, he was writhing underneath her, hips bucking and gyrating with the force of his arousal.

“Artemis,” Wally breathed. “A-Artemis, please, please, Artemis–”

“Yeah, babe?” Artemis looked up at him with wicked gray eyes. Idly, as if she weren’t even thinking about it, she started fondling his balls with one hand.

“A-aaah!”

“What was that?” Still touching his ballsack, she moved back up his body to where he was still struggling to form coherent words.

“Artemis–” She kissed him, cutting off the words he’d been trying to say.

“Sorry,” she said with an evil grin as she broke off. “Still didn’t catch that.”

“I–” Another kiss. This time, Wally was the one to pull away. “Artemis–”

“You said that already.” Artemis leaned down to suck on the muscle where his neck joined his shoulder. Wally let out a high keening sound. Artemis struggled not to laugh. Instead, she pulled away just enough that he could still feel her hot breath on his skin when she said, “Tell me what you want, babe.”

“I-I–”

“Yes?”

“I want – I – ” Wally took a deep breath. “Iwantyoutosuckmydick!”

Artemis immediately stopped and pulled back to look at him with lust-darkened eyes. His skin was flushed, his hair a mess, his green eyes hazy with overwhelmed arousal. The sight was so striking, it took her a moment to respond: “I didn’t hear the magic word.”

“Please, Artemis, please would you suck my dick? I really want you to suck my dick pretty pretty please.”

Artemis tilted her head, considering his desperate expression and the way his chest rose and fell in rapid succession beneath her. “I feel like I should make you suffer,” she mused. Wally whimpered. Artemis lifted up off his torso, prompting a sound that was very nearly a sob–

Only to shift down his body and carefully pull her hair over to one side, out of her way, then slowly – so slowly – lower her head towards Wally’s dick. Slowly, sensually, she swirled her tongue around the tip, then took the head into her mouth. Wally’s moans turned to shallow, whispering breaths that shuddered their way out through a wide-open mouth; Artemis glanced up and saw that his head was back, eyes closed as he savored the feel of her lips around his dick. His hips bucked involuntarily; Artemis pulled away reflexively, then held him down as she returned, taking a little more of him this time. Carefully, she ran her tongue along the edge of where the head met the shaft, and was rewarded with a low groan. Holding her jaw open as wide as she could so her teeth wouldn’t touch flesh, she took as much of Wally into her mouth as she could, stopping only when her gag reflex threatened to kick in, then pulled back to swirl her tongue around the tip again.

This repeated a few times; then, gradually, Artemis picked up the pace, stopping less and less at the tip, until she was moving up and down in a smooth rhythm. Wally moaned; his hips twitched a little as she worked, though he made an effort to hold still so that she could control the pace.

“Artemis,” Wally gasped. “Artemis, I – I’m gonna – ” Artemis pulled away. Wally gave her a heartbroken look. “Artemis,” he whined.

“Like I said, babe,” she said, smirking at him, “we’ll get there.” Wally dropped his head back and groaned loudly. Artemis’s smirk spread. “Now you know what it feels like.”

“But–”

Artemis cut him off with a deep, hungry kiss, plunging her tongue as far into his mouth as she could. “Now, Wally,” she said as she broke it off. “You don’t want to finish before the main event, do you?” She watched in satisfaction as his breath caught at the mention of sex. “That’s what I thought.”

“Artemis please, I want to hold you, I want to be inside you, please please please babe, god I want you so much,” Wally babbled.

Artemis hummed thoughtfully. “I think we can manage… one of those things.” Ignoring Wally’s frustrated “fuck,” she continued, “Now, either I can take off the handcuffs and make you cum with my hands, or we can fuck with the handcuffs on. I’ll let you choose. Which is it gonna be?” Wally gave her his best puppy-dog eyes; Artemis simply arched an eyebrow at him, unmoved. At last, he sighed in defeat.

“Do you really even have to ask?”

“Right; handjob it is.” Artemis went to take off the handcuffs.

“What – no! Artemis!”

She laughed. “I’m just kidding, babe. Hold on a sec.” Artemis climbed off and went to grab a condom from the nightstand, trying to ignore the sound of Wally struggling to control his breathing behind her, without success. Truth be told, she was almost as worked up as he was; she was just better at hiding it. Something about reducing Wally West to a gibbering mess, about watching him writhe helplessly beneath her as she brought him to the edge then pulled him back again, gave her a bigger rush than jumping off a building and kicking people in the head combined.

Having retrieved the condom, Artemis climbed back onto the bed. She was sure to make eye contact with Wally as she tore the foil packet open with her teeth, then roll the condom onto his dick with agonizing slowness. He panted, but didn’t protest, perhaps afraid she’d change her mind and decide to torture him some more. But Artemis had had enough of waiting; she wanted Wally inside of her just as much as he wanted to be there. Carefully, she climbed back atop her boyfriend and positioned her entrance above his erection; then, slowly, she sank down.

His girth took some getting used to at first, as it always did; once Artemis had his full length inside her, she just sat there for a moment, shifting her hips around to loosen up a little. She could hear Wally panting as he struggled to hold himself still, knowing she needed a moment to adjust. She felt a surge of affection for her sweet, dorky redhead; she’d had sexual partners in the past who weren’t nearly as courteous, back in the old days at Gotham North. Fucking them had been a painful experience, and one she never repeated once she knew the guy was that kind of lay. Artemis knew Wally would be horrified if he knew she was giving him credit for something as basic as not wanting to hurt her, but that just made her love and appreciate him more.

Once Artemis felt comfortable, she started to move. Wally let out a shallow, shaky breath as she began to pump up and down, slowly at first, then with increasing speed as she became more comfortable and as her own arousal and the sound of Wally’s labored breathing spurred her on. The tension built; Artemis found herself moaning as she ground her hips down in a scooping motion, rubbing her clit against Wally’s pelvis with each stroke. His hips thrust upward in time with hers; Artemis shifted until she found the perfect angle, and cried out as Wally hit her G-spot, over and over again. She was as helpless as he was now, her body moving without conscious intent as she rode the building wave of pressure and pleasure until suddenly her back arched and her eyes rolled upward and – “O-ooh!” The cry burst from her lips as she came for the second time that night. Wally followed shortly after as her vaginal walls contracted around him; his strokes turned long and deep as he rode it out, grunting as he shot his seed into the condom.

Soon enough, they came to rest; Artemis felt Wally’s limp dick slip out of her as she let herself fall forward onto his chest. They lay that way for a moment or two, panting, Artemis’s hair spread wide over the two of them like a golden blanket. Then Artemis heard the jangle of handcuffs, followed by a muttered “fuck.” She laughed breathlessly and lifted herself off to go retrieve the key from the nightstand. Once his hands were free, the first thing Wally did was dispose of the condom; then he was back to wrap his arms around Artemis and pull her into a long, sweet kiss. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, still catching their breath.

“Hi,” said Wally at last, grinning at her.

Artemis smiled back. “Hi.” She let out a big, contented sigh. “That was…”

“Amazing?”

“Yeah.”

“The Wallman lives to serve.” Artemis snorted; her body shook with laughter. They lay down together, Artemis with her head on Wally’s chest, Wally with one arm around her shoulders. He stretched and sighed as Artemis snuggled up against him. They were quiet for a while, basking in the afterglow and the simple comfort of being together.

“That was really close,” Artemis said at last, referring to the mission that had driven them here. No response; Artemis glanced up at Wally, wondering if he’d fallen asleep, to find his green eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” he said finally. “Yeah, it was.” They were quiet again, but this time it was a more somber silence as they each considered how easily one of them might have come home alone tonight.

Artemis bit her lip. “Wally, can I… can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, sure, babe. Anything.” He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s just… I’ve been a part of this life for as long as I can remember. When I was a kid, Mom and Dad would come home at night as Huntress and Sportsmaster; Dad would lean his baseball bat up against the wall and Mom would hang her crossbow on a peg, but sometimes they wouldn’t even change clothes before making dinner or reading me and Jade a bedtime story.” Wally said nothing, only watched her with steady green eyes as she went on, “I’ve always taken all this for granted. I never really questioned whether I wanted to be part of it.” She took a deep breath. “Until recently.”

“Babe, are you saying–?”

“I think I want to leave the life,” she blurted. “Maybe not forever, but I just – I want to know what it’s like to have a normal life. I want to know what kind of person I’d be without a mask. And I know it’s different for you because you chose to be Kid Flash, but it – it would mean the world to me if you’d come with me.” She held her breath, waiting for a response.

“Okay,” Wally said simply.

Artemis blinked at him in surprise. “Really?” She’d hoped he might agree, but she had never dreamed it would be that easy.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling at her. “We’ll do it. Hang up the masks, put away our costumes, and just be normal college students together.”

“Just like that.” Artemis stared at him in disbelief.

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about this, too. I was twelve when I gave myself superspeed, Artemis. Twelve. I barely remember what it’s like not to face down supervillains on a weekly basis. I honestly thought it was you I’d have to convince.”

Artemis let out a breath. “It’s not just that,” she confessed. “Wally, what happened tonight…”

“I know.”

“I can’t lose you,” she whispered.

“I know, babe. I can’t lose you either.”

Filled with a sudden gratitude for the wonderful man lying beside her, Artemis leaned up to kiss him again. He kissed back, and for a few minutes, everything was softness and warmth and breath-on-breath as they expressed their love for each other. “So it’s settled?” said Artemis at last.

“I’ll call Nightwing in the morning,” Wally promised. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
